


Intimately Yours

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Showki, Smut, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Hyunwoo starts falling for Kihyun- hard. He notices Kihyun's handsome smile, his cute body, his sexy gaze... The only problem is that Kihyun is aware of Hyunwoo's feelings for him, so what happens now?Well, obviously all this sexual tension has to culminate somehow~[Showki/smut with top!Hyunwoo]





	Intimately Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned to me by an anonymous commissioner! 
> 
> Want your idea written within 24 hours and exactly how you want it? Please check out my commission info! 
> 
> https://druekee.tumblr.com/post/175829071281/commission-prices

It wasn’t a secret- Hyunwoo had always found Kihyun appealing on some level, ever since they first met. It started with his voice: how it dripped like gold honey, smooth and melodic to the point it that it practically had transported Hyunwoo to a faraway land the first time he’d ever heard him sing. As they got to know each other more, Hyunwoo started to see his physical appeal- his charming eyes, attractive lips, and perfectly styled hair were all undeniably appealing… to monbebe. Hyunwoo had never admitted to thinking Kihyun was personally attractive to him until recently, when he began noticing all of the little things Kihyun did. 

With comeback quickly approaching, Hyunwoo found the joy in little details, small breaks, and stolen moments of respite between intense training and practice. It was during one of these brief moments that Hyunwoo noticed how radiant Kihyun’s smile was. Hyunwoo wasn’t a man of many words, so times where he was completely silent alongside one of his members were pretty common. 

It was after one of their late-night recording sessions for the upcoming album, and Kihyun and Hyunwoo had already finished recording their parts. Sitting outside the company building and holding a can of beer, Hyunwoo leaned back, eyes languidly watching the raindrops fall onto the concrete. At this time of night, nobody was walking on the streets, so it was practically just him and Kihyun alone in the drizzling rain. Taking a sip from his beer, Hyunwoo directs his bored gaze to Kihyun, blinking a few times as he takes in the bright, charming smile on his friends’ face.

“Hyung… are you getting tipsy?” Kihyun asked, chuckling as he stared amusedly into Hyunwoo’s eyes. Blinking a few times, Hyunwoo shook his head, swallowing as he stole glances at Kihyun’s never-fading smile.

“No,” Hyunwoo simply replied, but his heart was racing for some reason. He couldn’t exactly place it, but Kihyun’s huge, radiant smile was making his chest ache and his face heat up. He’d never looked at Kihyun that thoughtfully when he was just smiling, he’d realized. It brought up startling new feelings, ones that he’d refused to acknowledge at the time.

That following week, Hyunwoo found himself not just noticing Kihyun’s smile, but every single little expression and mannerism that he displayed. It was like a whole new world had opened up to him, one where he could finally appreciate Kihyun’s barking laugh, and one where his heartrate increased when Kihyun would press against him in bouts of giggles. He also started noticing Kihyun’s minute habits. Kihyun apparently touched his lips a lot when he was in deep thought, playing with the soft, pink flesh absently. It was always particularly distracting when Kihyun touched his own body, not in an overtly sexual way, but in a casual, gentle way- his small hands rubbing his arms, or adjusting his shorts.

Hyunwoo also isn’t the subtlest of people. He knew that with his constant ogling and appreciation, Kihyun would eventually catch on. He didn’t anticipate just how quickly Kihyun would start to question him, however it wasn’t exactly direct questioning, either. He showed his confusion through small expressions and questioning glances- enough for Hyunwoo to ascertain that Kihyun was neither dense nor blind. He knew how obvious he could get when he started falling for someone, and Kihyun wasn’t stupid. So, what should Hyunwoo do now that it was pretty obvious Kihyun knew about his attraction? Well… that, he wasn’t sure. When it came to confessing his feelings, Hyunwoo had always been a bit on the timid side. He would need a push before he could really say something.

Last night… a lot changed between him and Kihyun. It felt like, recently, they’d been spending more and more time together, that their paths intersected more frequently than it used to. Hyunwoo loved it, but it made him feel anxious. He hadn’t quite sorted out his feelings for Kihyun yet, but he knew that what he was feeling was probably along the lines of romantic attraction… maybe sexual attraction, too. This made it even weirder to figure out how to act around him, making many of their interactions fill with awkward pauses and flushed cheeks, but it went to a whole new level when Kihyun asked for some help in the kitchen.

“Hyung, can you reach?” Kihyun asked, chuckling as he strained to reach the ridiculously high shelf in their new dorm. They’d moved in a few months ago, but Kihyun was still trying to get familiar with the new furniture, and the high shelves definitely would take some getting used to. Hyunwoo nodded in reply, walking up behind Kihyun and reaching for the bowl on the top shelf.

“Ah…” Hyunwoo breathily sighed out, his eyes getting wide as he feels Kihyun’s entire body pressed against his. He had to lean against him to reach the shelf, which meant Kihyun’s small, perky butt was flush against his thighs… his shoulders at Hyunwoo’s chest. His body was so much smaller than Hyunwoo’s, so much more delicate. Looking down, Hyunwoo can see the top of Kihyun’s head, can see his whole body up against him. And not only that, but he can see the red tingeing the tips of Kihyun’s ears. Is he… blushing? 

“Here,” Hyunwoo said, finally taking the bowl and passing it to Kihyun, his whole face on fire. Kihyun nodded softly, and when Hyunwoo looked at him, he couldn’t ignore the strange light flickering in his eye and the way his lips seductively shined in the light. Was Kihyun feeling something too?

 

* * *

 

 

“Kihyun, you’re three beats off,” Hyunwoo said, his voice loud over the sound of their comeback song currently blasting through the speakers of the practice room. It was the day after the bowl incident, and Hyunwoo definitely still hadn’t recovered. His mind had been plagued with thoughts of Kihyun- the memory of his body against his, the idea of Kihyun potentially liking him back… it was a lot to process, and Hyunwoo needed time until he could act normally around him again.

“I’m sorry. I missed the choreo lesson from two days ago, remember?” Kihyun replied, desperately trying to catch his breath. His whole face was flushed red, eyes glimmering with passion and exhaustion, and his thin white shirt was transparent in some parts from sweating so much. Swallowing thickly, Hyunwoo diverts his gaze, looking to the other members. He’d forgotten that Kihyun had a conflicting schedule during their last dance lesson, and somebody would need to stay back to teach him the moves he’d missed. Preparing for a comeback was intense, and not all of the members could stay together for every single moment; this wasn’t rare. Typically, Hyunwoo would try and teach the member that had fallen behind, but his heart raced at the prospect. Their comeback was sexy, and the choreo Kihyun was struggling with was no different. Hyunwoo inhaled deeply, his eyes returning to Kihyun.

“I’ll teach you after we finish up, Kihyunnie. Just try to at least stay in beat for now,” Hyunwoo said, and he didn’t miss the slightly wide-eyed look Kihyun flashed him in return. Ignoring it and instead focusing on their practice, Hyunwoo swiftly restarts the song, getting everyone to jump into their starting positions.

After the group lesson, the other members filed out of the room, likely to get changed in the locker room and then head back to the dorm to shower up. Hyunwoo and Kihyun stayed back, and once they’d both gotten some water and reset, Hyunwoo approached Kihyun, about as ready as he could be to teach his crush the new choreography. 

“It looked like you were starting to catch on near the end of rehearsal, but you need to learn it like this, too,” Hyunwoo said, getting into the first position of the new choreo and slowly doing the move. “Start with your arms in front, like this,” he explained, pushing his arms out and then rolling sensually into the next bit, pausing as he explained the next part. “Then make a waving motion, hands above shoulder-height,” he continued to demonstrate the complicated motion, monitoring himself in the mirror to ensure accuracy. “Okay, get into the first position,” Hyunwoo then prompted after he ran through it once, watching as Kihyun moved into position. 

“Like this?” Kihyun asked, staring at himself thoughtfully in the mirror. Something didn’t quite look right… but he couldn’t place it. Not even thinking about it, Hyunwoo steps up behind Kihyun, adjusting his arms. Before either even realized it, they found themselves in the same position as yesterday, bodies pressed together and hearts racing. Glancing into the mirror, Hyunwoo’s breath caught in his throat, awestruck by the beautiful sight of Kihyun’s flushed cheeks and flirtatious eyes.

“Hands down a little bit more,” Hyunwoo managed to choke out after a few seconds of Kihyun’s petite body against his, moving Kihyun’s arms with gentle motions. Kihyun nodded, and then Hyunwoo stepped away, watching him with a hawk-like gaze. “Now go into the next position,” Hyunwoo said, and Kihyun did as told, rolling his body and stepping into the next position, with his hands, again, a little too high. Making eye-contact with Kihyun in the mirror, Hyunwoo frowns a bit, not missing the slightly cheeky glint in Kihyun’s eyes. Was he doing it on purpose? So Hyunwoo could reposition him again? Oh God… 

“Kihyunnie… hands,” Hyunwoo prompted, walking up behind Kihyun and moving his hands down, his heart thudding loudly in his ears. Yep, Kihyun was definitely doing this on purpose. The atmosphere in the practice room was getting steamier, and Hyunwoo realized he’d actually started sweating again, his whole body on fire from the situation they were in. Hyunwoo’s crotch was practically flush against Kihyun’s lower back, his arms on top of Kihyun’s… they were so close it was driving him crazy, and yet he couldn’t even think about crossing that line. He didn’t want to ruin the friendship he had with Kihyun just because he has some crush on the boy, but… damn. It was getting harder to resist.

Stepping away from him, Hyunwoo cleared his throat, attempting to force away his dirty thoughts so he could finish teaching Kihyun the choreo. “Okay, good. Now piece it all together,” he prompted. Kihyun ran through it almost flawlessly; his expression was good, his motions were smooth and on beat… there was just one thing missing. “Your hands were still a little high,” Hyunwoo said, running a hand through his damp, brown hair, unsure of what to do in the situation. Kihyun didn’t normally have so much trouble learning choreo- he was incredibly meticulous and had an eye for detail. There was only one possible explanation Hyunwoo could think of, but it made his body heat up just thinking about it. There was no way…

“Could you move them for me again?” Kihyun asked, and Hyunwoo’s heart jumped to his throat. Suddenly, the large practice room closed in on them, and it was only him and Kihyun- nothing or nobody else even existed. Kihyun’s eyes were sparkling with a playful, flirtatious light, and his mouth was curled up in a small smile, like he knew exactly what he was doing. There was no possible way Hyunwoo could resist Kihyun looking at him like that.

Silently walking up behind Kihyun for the third time, Hyunwoo wrapped his arms over Kihyun’s, pushing his hands down to the correct position. He could feel heat radiating off Kihyun’s body in waves, could smell his sweat, cologne, and shampoo… inhaling softly, Hyunwoo instinctively pressed a little closer to Kihyun, his plump lips parting in a soft exhale as he admired Kihyun from such a close distance. His control slipping, Hyunwoo doesn’t even notice the pleased, excited smile that takes over Kihyun’s face, too busy being enamored by his presence and scent to even glance over.

“Okay, I think I got it~” Kihyun said after a few more seconds of this, his voice neither upset nor uncomfortable. Hyunwoo quickly parted himself from Kihyun, clearing his throat nervously and stepping away. He really needed to get a hold of himself-!

“Can you run through it once more?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice cracking slightly. Nodding, Kihyun ran through the choreo, finally getting everything exactly right. Sighing in relief, Hyunwoo nods in satisfaction, shooting Kihyun a small, content smile. “Good job, I think you’re all caught up now,” Hyunwoo said, stretching his neck and walking to the other side of the room to grab his belongings. Kihyun smiled, following Hyunwoo’s lead and taking his stuff.

“Thank you,” Kihyun replied, and the two thusly began the short walk to the locker room to change into fresh clothes, both of their outfits currently soaking wet in sweat. There was a thick tension between them, an unspoken truth in the air that neither was quite acknowledging yet. Walking into the locker room, Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo thoughtfully, watching the large man unlock his locker and pull out his clothes with a contemplative look on his face.

Kihyun knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Hyunwoo was feeling something more than friendship for him. Truthfully, Kihyun had been harboring feelings for Hyunwoo for a long, long time- ever since they met, actually. Hyunwoo is big, but gentle; quiet, but thoughtful; strong, but kind. Beyond his charming personality, Kihyun also loved Hyunwoo’s body: his large shoulders, plush arms, perfectly kissable lips... he loved every part of him. Despite harboring these feelings for years, Kihyun never dared to act on them. He knew that it wasn’t practical, and since Hyunwoo never showed any romantic or sexual interest in him, Kihyun decided to just squash his feelings and pretend like he didn’t secretly masturbate to thoughts of Hyunwoo almost every single night.

He supposed a lot changed when Hyunwoo actually started to display an attraction to him. He was so obvious and straight-forward about his feelings; from the way he would watch Kihyun with flustered, searching eyes, to the way he would clearly lust for him during steamier moments. Kihyun wasn’t a fool- he knew when a man was attracted to him, and Hyunwoo wasn’t really making it difficult to see. After the events that had been happening for the past several days, Kihyun couldn’t force himself to ignore it any longer. He knew how Hyunwoo was about admitting his feelings- he needed a push.

“So, are you feeling this tension between us or is it just me?” Kihyun asked, finally bursting the bubble of tension around them, chuckling a tiny bit afterwards. Hyunwoo froze, his eyes wide as he looked over at Kihyun. Despite the boy’s laugh, he didn’t look like he was making a joke, in fact, he looked dead serious. Licking his lips, Hyunwoo watched as Kihyun slipped off his pants, his shapely, bare legs now on full display. Heart pounding, Hyunwoo made his move.

“I can feel it too,” he replied, his heart pounding. Kihyun turned to face him, giving him his full attention now. Looking at his honest, flushed face, Hyunwoo knew he couldn’t hide his feelings anymore. Kihyun wasn’t judging him, wasn’t disgusted or turned off in the slightest. Hyunwoo had to tell him the truth.

“I’m attracted to you, Kihyunnie. I can’t hide it,” Hyunwoo confessed, honesty pouring out of him. The air in the locker room became stifling, and Hyunwoo swallowed, watching the emotions flicker over Kihyun’s face. He hoped he didn’t misread the situation, but it’s not like he could take it back now. He’d laid himself bare, and it was now up to Kihyun to decide what to do with that information.

“What changed?” Kihyun asked, his whole face red and eyes darting between Hyunwoo’s steady, unchanging expression and the floor. “We’ve known each other for years, and I’ve never felt this attraction from you before,” Kihyun elaborated. He was overjoyed that Hyunwoo was finally feeling similar feelings for him, but he couldn’t ignore his curiosity. 

“Hm,” Hyunwoo hummed, finally allowing his eyes to roam over Kihyun’s half-exposed body and appreciate the beauty before him. Kihyun felt his breath catch in his throat, and he watched Hyunwoo’s eyes slowly check him out, gaze moving from his ankles all the way up to his face as if he were admiring a work of art. 

“I guess I wasn’t really looking before,” Hyunwoo replied in a soft, low voice, his eyes locked intimately with Kihyun’s. Kihyun shivers, quickly moving to cover his mouth as he found himself unable to look away from Hyunwoo’s eyes, his whole body reacting instantly from the attention. Both could physically feel the tension swirling around them, encircling them in an atmosphere of hot, sticky sexuality. Neither could move for a few seconds, overwhelmed by the raw energy and emotion passing between them, but eventually Hyunwoo couldn’t take it any longer. Kihyun clearly wanted him just as much as he wanted Kihyun. 

“Can I kiss you?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice lower and warmer than usual, honest eyes staring deeply into Kihyun’s. Kihyun nodded eagerly, closing the gap between them in a flurry of emotion and relief. Both had needed this so badly it was criminal, and now that they had each other… there was no telling how far they’d go.

Mouth against mouth, Kihyun moans desperately, reveling in the feeling of Hyunwoo’s soft, plump lips finally pressed against his. It was electric and intense, and Hyunwoo deepened the kiss, unable to resist now that he knew Kihyun shared his feelings. God, he wanted him so bad he was practically losing his mind, his thoughts solely consumed by devouring Kihyun whole and claiming him hot and hard right here, right now. 

Swiping his tongue against Kihyun’s lips, Hyunwoo groans as Kihyun immediately opens his mouth, allowing him to delve his tongue further inside. Rubbing his tongue against Kihyun’s, Hyunwoo exhales through his nose, stepping closer to Kihyun until the boy was pressed flush against the lockers. Beneath him, Kihyun grasped against Hyunwoo’s shoulders, his mind going blank with pleasure. He had to stand on the tips of his toes and stretch his neck to kiss Hyunwoo, but it was definitely worth it if it meant that this incredible feeling could continue. 

As the kiss deepened, Kihyun found himself getting insanely aroused, his mouth filled with Hyunwoo’s searching tongue and mind filled only with thoughts of Hyunwoo’s cock, finally messing him up inside. He knew he might’ve been rushing into things, but he’d been fantasizing about Hyunwoo fucking him for more than three years now, so he’d done his fair share of waiting. Cock now completely hard, Kihyun gently presses his hips against Hyunwoo’s leg, rocking against him languidly while still kissing him. 

“Mmf-” Hyunwoo groaned out into Kihyun’s mouth, his eyes opening slightly to look at Kihyun’s face, shocked at how hard he was already. Hyunwoo assumed he was the only one feeling it this much, but if Kihyun was rutting against his thigh already… Parting their mouths, Hyunwoo stared down into Kihyun’s face, his breath coming out in choppy exhales, eyes glimmering with arousal.

“Don’t stop-” Kihyun pleaded, pulling Hyunwoo towards him by his shirt and forcing their lips together again. Hyunwoo groaned against Kihyun’s mouth, his mind going crazy from the intensity. Kihyun really, truly _wanted_ him. Rubbing his tongue against the roof of Kihyun’s mouth, Hyunwoo practically devoured him, his tongue intruding into the deepest parts of Kihyun’s mouth, and his larger, sturdier frame eclipsing Kihyun’s body beneath him. Overwhelmed by the intensity, Kihyun’s cock throbs from within his briefs, and he rubs himself against Hyunwoo’s thigh, desperate for friction or stimulation of any kind. Curious if Hyunwoo was in a similar state, Kihyun moves a hand to Hyunwoo’s crotch, his heart racing as he feels the long, huge stiffness underneath his palm. Fuck, Hyunwoo was really feeling it too…

Parting their mouths, Kihyun leans back, finally dropping down from the tips of his feet to stare into Hyunwoo’s eyes, his lips totally wet with spit. “Can I… suck your cock?” Kihyun asked, his heart pounding again. He hoped he wasn’t taking it too far too soon, but the aroused, dark look that passed over Hyunwoo’s face was more than enough reassurance for him.

“Yes,” Hyunwoo simply replied, stepping away from Kihyun to give him enough room to maneuver, watching with half-lidded eyes as his crush dropped down to his knees right before him. With the lockers right behind him, and Hyunwoo’s large, imposing body right in front of him, Kihyun got to work, undoing Hyunwoo’s pants with heated cheeks and frantic movements. He’d been fantasizing about what Hyunwoo’s hard cock would look, feel, and taste like for years now, and when he finally pulled it out and got a good look, Kihyun could barely breath.

“Fuck,” Kihyun sighed out, admiring Hyunwoo’s long, thick length, his eyes wide and heart pounding noisily in his ears. He was so much bigger than Kihyun could’ve ever imagined in his wildest fantasies, and he smiled, licking the tip reverently. Above him, Hyunwoo groaned, watching the display intently, not daring to miss a single thing that Kihyun did when he was on his hands and knees practically worshipping his cock. It was beyond sexy, and Hyunwoo bit his lip, attempting to stop any noises from slipping out.

Eyes innocently staring up into Hyunwoo’s face, Kihyun moved his pretty mouth over Hyunwoo’s cock, taking him inch by inch into his mouth. Hyunwoo groaned, low and deep, unable to resist when Kihyun was this insanely erotic. Kihyun’s eyes… staring up at him like that- so intimate and confident it was driving Hyunwoo damn near crazy. At the base of Hyunwoo’s cock, Kihyun sucked in his cheeks, creating a vacuum-like suction over every inch of his cock. Throwing his head back in pleasure, Hyunwoo gasped, his eyes wide. He’d never been sucked off so good before, and he hardly knew what to do with himself.

Returning his gaze back to Kihyun, Hyunwoo groaned as he stared deeply into Kihyun’s eyes, watching as the man slowly started working his way back up to the tip, sucking him intensely until he made it to the tip. Swallowing in anticipation, Hyunwoo bites his lip on a whimper, his whole body tensing up as Kihyun starts applying that addictive sucking talent to his most sensitive place- bobbing his head over just his tip alone.

“Fuck, Kihyun-” Hyunwoo cursed out, fingers twitching slightly from the desire to shove his cock balls-deep into Kihyun’s mouth. Taking in more of Hyunwoo’s cock, Kihyun starts bobbing his head, creating a steady, fast rhythm while slurping down his leader’s dick. Truthfully speaking, Kihyun was getting off on this way more than he probably should’ve been, and couldn’t resist the urge to palm himself through his briefs- it wasn’t like he needed to hold Hyunwoo’s cock with his hand when the man was this hard, anyway. Legs trembling slightly from the hotness of what he was doing, Kihyun starts outright stroking himself through his underwear, soft, whimpering moans slipping from his mouth all the while.

Immediately noticing what Kihyun is doing, Hyunwoo bites his lip, watching the erotic display with a stiff cock and flushed cheeks. Shit, so Kihyun was really this effected by him? Hyunwoo wasn’t even touching him, and yet he couldn’t resist the urge to stimulate his cock for even a few minutes? Wanting desperately to reciprocate and make Kihyun feel good, Hyunwoo regretfully removes his cock from Kihyun’s wet, tight mouth, staring down at the man with parted lips.

“Can you stand up?” Hyunwoo asked, his breath coming out a bit strained from the pleasure. A bit confused, Kihyun slowly stands up, his cheeks red as he realizes that Hyunwoo can clearly see the bulge in the front of his briefs. With Kihyun now upright, Hyunwoo kisses him desperately, a certain urgency in his sloppy tongue movements. Definitely not complaining, Kihyun kisses him back, hands moving to grasp against Hyunwoo’s shoulders, his heart pounding. Ending the kiss as quickly as it started, Hyunwoo pulls back, exhaling hotly against Kihyun’s lips as he stared intimately into his eyes.

“Do you want to have sex with me?” Hyunwoo asked, his intention clear as day. Kihyun moaned on instinct, his cock throbbing just at the prospect. So he wasn’t the only one feeling this, huh? 

“I really do, Hyunwoo. Right now,” Kihyun replied, groaning as Hyunwoo locks their mouths in another quick, deep kiss, his mind going crazy from the intensity of everything that had just happened. He’d not only had his first kiss with Hyunwoo, but had even sucked his cock, and now they were going to have sex? Cock twitching hard, Kihyun parts his lips from Hyunwoo’s, staring at his lover(?) with impressed eyes. 

“Turn around and remove your underwear,” Hyunwoo gently commanded, watching as Kihyun quickly scrambles to do as Hyunwoo said. With his lower half now on complete display, Kihyun starts to feel tiny inklings of self-consciousness, feelings that instantly disappear when he feels Hyunwoo’s hands on his ass cheeks.

Dropping to his knees, Hyunwoo spreads Kihyun’s ass, mouth parting in a needy, aroused moan as he sees Kihyun’s hole for the first time. He was so pink down there- Hyunwoo could even see his hole twitching and expanding, as if it were desperate for something to stimulate it. Not wasting another second, Hyunwoo presses his face between Kihyun’s cheeks, licking him tentatively a few times before spitting hard against his hole.

“AH-!” Kihyun yelped, his whole face beet red as he feels the lewdness going on between his legs. Hyunwoo’s tongue was prodding his hyper-sensitive entrance, forcing a hard shiver through his body. “I-I’m too sensitive there-” Kihyun spat out, his eyes already starting to roll back just from a few seconds of Hyunwoo’s tongue against his hole. Hyunwoo groaned, pressing his tongue hard against Kihyun’s pink, twitching hole, eating him with passion. His entire body shivering, Kihyun feels his legs start to give out, strained, whimpering moans slipping from his lips. He’d always been on the sensitive side, but he’d never actually had his ass eaten out before… it was way too much for him. Cock weeping with precum, Kihyun wills backs tears, his entire body on fire with sensation.

After a few more seconds of pleasurable torture, Kihyun finally feels Hyunwoo pull back, and breathes a sigh of relief… that is, until he feels something wet. Did Hyunwoo just spit on his asshole? When Hyunwoo repeats the motion, Kihyun whimpers, burying his face into his hands. His legs were shaking hard from the intensity, and he moaned over and over, his cock dribbling precum at a steady rate now. He couldn’t believe how dirty Hyunwoo was- but he loved it, it felt so filthy and rude and sexy. At the feeling of something hard and big pressing against his wet entrance, Kihyun’s knees almost buckle, and he grips frantically against the locker for support.

“Have you done this before?” Hyunwoo asks, the tip of his cock pressing softly against Kihyun’s entrance. Kihyun swallowed at the question, hardly able to think with Hyunwoo’s dick so close to where he needed it the most.

“Many times, yes. I did it with several men during my trainee days, but none since then. I still do it by myself almost every night though,” Kihyun confessed, having almost no filter in his hyper-aroused state. Hyunwoo hummed, rubbing his cock impatiently against Kihyun’s entrance. Unable to stop himself, Kihyun confesses something else, too. “I… I think about you when I do it,” he added, his eyes rolling back as Hyunwoo suddenly starts pressing into him, the tip of his cock now inside Kihyun’s tight, wet entrance.

“Fuck, Kihyun,” Hyunwoo cursed, his plump, dark red lips parting in a choppy exhale. Kihyun felt so heavenly inside, and paired with his confession, Hyunwoo could hardly stop himself from just pounding him into the lockers. Hands firmly gripping Kihyun’s hips, Hyunwoo stared down at the man, moaning hotly at the erotic sight beneath him. His cock was barely inside Kihyun, so he could see his entire length, just on the precipice of sliding inside him; plus, Kihyun’s body was totally flushed from the head down, his slender arms clutching the lockers desperately, his trim waist shining with sweat. He looked sexy as fuck from behind, and Hyunwoo wanted to hear him moan, hear him cry out in ecstasy and cum from his cock. 

“Please, start moving,” Kihyun begged, his thighs shaking from the overwhelming amount of sensation he was feeling. He’d done this enough to know when he could take it, and right now, he definitely was ready to take Hyunwoo’s cock. Gasping as Hyunwoo slowly starts inserting himself, Kihyun moans over and over, body igniting with the need to get fucked, with the need to get properly pounded. He’d missed this feeling, and it was 100 times better knowing that it was Hyunwoo’s cock inside him this time.

Entranced by the feeling of Kihyun around him, Hyunwoo starts moving probably a little quicker than he should have, thrusting slow and deep. He could feel every time Kihyun would tighten around him, every shiver and squeeze- it was addictive, and, truthfully, kind of a cocktease. After a few seconds, Hyunwoo begins to outright fuck Kihyun, throwing his head back in pleasure as he fucks Kihyun steadily into the lockers.

“Unnh, god~” Kihyun moaned out, his nipples and cock both completely erect. Hyunwoo was surprisingly assertive when it came to this, and Kihyun was loving every single second of it. He wanted Hyunwoo to break him, to rip him in half, and he was going crazy from the thought of it. Pushing his ass back against Hyunwoo’s hips, Kihyun nearly screamed, his eyes rolling back as Hyunwoo is completely balls-deep inside him and pounding him at a moderately fast past… He was losing his sanity, fast, but Kihyun wanted more- he wanted to lose himself completely.

“Faster! Please!” Kihyun begged, his mind almost totally blank aside from thoughts of Hyunwoo’s cock. He couldn’t even see anymore, his body falling apart under the intensity and satisfaction of finally having Hyunwoo inside him messing him up. Plus, his hole was so sensitive it was damn near sinful, he could barely hang on but needed to be fucked for real before he allowed himself to cum. Obliging, Hyunwoo picks up his pace, fucking Kihyun at the speed he’d been so desperately craving. Hips ruthlessly popping against Kihyun’s, Hyunwoo fucked him hard, deep, and fast, the sound of skin slapping against skin loud in the air. Intermingling with the lewd sounds were Kihyun’s moans and cries of pleasure, filling the room with depraved noises.

“Kihyunnie, I’m close,” Hyunwoo growled out, his hips ruthlessly slapping against Kihyun’s ass, eyes barely open as he watched Kihyun fall apart beneath him. The situation was too lewd, too insanely sexy. Hyunwoo wanted to cum, but he needed Kihyun to cum too. Luckily for him, Kihyun had been on the verge for a few minutes, and was definitely ready to cum from Hyunwoo’s cock. 

“Gonna cum-” Kihyun spat out, barely able to iterate words anymore. A line of drool was running down his chin, and his hips were seconds away from giving out from the intensity. He’d never been fucked like this before, and his body was on the verge of collapse from it. Hyunwoo’s cock kept sliding in and out, filling him up and grinding and leaving him empty over and over, it was an addiction at this point. Hyunwoo groaned in reply, picking up his pace for the final time as he pounded Kihyun hard and fast, sweat dripping down his chin from the high intensity work-out.

Screaming as he came, Kihyun clutched his fingers hard against the row of lockers in front of him, his cock squirting cum all over the lockers and the floor. He couldn’t see, hear, or think for several long seconds- only barely able to process that Hyunwoo had pulled out and was squirting cum all over his back now. The two men reveled in their orgasms, cumming hard and intensely, and then basked in their afterglow immediately after.

Kihyun finally slid to the floor of the locker-room, uncaringly sitting in a few globs of his own cum. Now that the tension had completely dissipated, Kihyun was starting to process exactly what had just happened here in this room just now. Hyunwoo was having similar thoughts, and a brief moment of silence passed between them. Realizing that he actually acted on his desires, Hyunwoo looks over at Kihyun, a sense of relief and excitement making his whole body feel warm from the inside. What they just shared wasn’t just a brief moment of passion- it was more than that. Hyunwoo could tell that Kihyun had the exact same thoughts as he did, but he wanted to show Kihyun, wanted to let him know just how special this was between them. 

“Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo called out, watching Kihyun look over at him with exhausted, but satisfied, eyes. “Do you want to go on a date sometime?” he asked, smiling warmly. Kihyun looked up at Hyunwoo, seeing the genuine and honest feelings in his eyes. Smiling in return, Kihyun nodded his head, his eyes gentle and kind.

“I would love to” <3


End file.
